Lucky
by Kokoro Blackland Herondale
Summary: Ella es afortunada, es una estrella, pero llora, llora y llora y su solitario corazón piensa: si no me falta nada en la vida entonces ¿por qué estas lágrimas vienen cada noche? - Emm/Rose
1. Parte 01

**Summary: **Ella es afortunada, es una estrella, pero llora, llora y llora y su solitario corazón piensa: si no me falta nada en la vida entonces ¿por qué estas lágrimas vienen cada noche?

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes son de mi adorada Meyer.

* * *

**Lucky**

**Parte 01**

_Early morning, she wakes up: knock, knock, knock on the door_

_It's time for makeup, perfect smile; it's you they're all waiting for_

_They go…_

"_Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"_

_

* * *

_

La hermosa, imponente, famosa y exuberante actriz: Rosalie Hale, saludaba con aire despreocupado y sonrisa perfecta a las cámaras televisivas. Ninguna otra en el medio era como ella, ninguna podía destellar de la misma manera, ninguna tenía esa penetrante mirada azulada y esos carnosos labios rosados. Ninguna otra actriz le gustaba más que ella.

Ninguna.

Emmett McCarty suspiró ante el televisor de la recepción de su trabajo y siguió limpiando —con energías renovadas—el piso de mármol. Sabía que soñar con su artista predilecta no era pecado, pero podía ganarse una buena reprimenda por parte de su jefe si lo cachaba en la lela frente al aparato televisivo.

Emmett era un chico común y corriente… más corriente que común para su desgracia; la falta de dinero en su hogar lo había llevado a hacer todo tipo de trabajo desde muy temprana edad. Desde trabajar en varios restaurantes de comida rápida hasta ser el lavaplatos del prestigioso hotel en el que actualmente se encontraba laborando.

"Bueno —pensó resignado—, por lo menos ya llegue a barrendero".

Hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros sonriendo por haber visto a su adorada Rosalie Hale en la pantalla. Hacía poco que la rubia había hecho una película de una exitosa saga de vampiros y su fama se había acrecentado mucho más; gracias a eso salía a cada instante en los noticiarios y revistas de moda. "La mujer del momento" eran los titulares más sonados en los reportajes de su actriz predilecta.

—¡Hey tú! ¡Grandote! ¡Deja de babear! —le acusó la pequeña recepcionista de cabello corto y negro como la noche. Su ancha sonrisa sólo logró robarle una mayor a Emmett.

—Es imposible dejar de babear con semejante mujer, Alice. Por lo menos para mí, sí que lo es —confesó encogiéndose de hombros.

Alice se carcajeó de él. Emmett siempre la hacía reír… a ella y a todos por lo regular.

—Sí —dijo ella—, esa mujer debe tener en el trasero tatuada la palabra Lucky y un pacto con el diablo. Tiene demasiada suerte.

Emmett regresó la vista al televisor y volvió a perderse en los ojos azules de la mujer tras la pantalla.

—Sí —suspiró él—, es muy afortunada. Lo tiene todo.

—¡Y qué suerte que venga en unos cuantos días a nuestro hotel! ¿No lo crees?

A Emmett se le cayó la escoba de las manos y volteó a ver a Alice con rostro incrédulo.

—¿Qué acabas de decir?

—Que tu rubiecita viene en tres días.

—¿A este hotel? ¿Aquí?

—Sí —canturreó Alice, como si lo que dijera no fuera de mayor importancia—. Yo estoy a cargo de todo lo que conlleve su estancia en la ciudad, pero no puedes decírselo a nadie. No quieren que los medios se enteren, por eso todo está siendo manejado con toda la discreción posible.

Rosalie Hale, en el mismo hotel en donde él trabaja. Si su sonrisa era grande, la noticia la transformo en una enorme.

—Tengo que conseguir verla de nuevo —susurró Emmett sonriendo.

Rosalie Hale había sido su compañera de colegio cuando eran solamente unos críos. Siempre la había admirado; capitana de porristas, reina del baile, brillante en clase, sublime actriz en las obras teatrales. La mujer era todo un estuche de monerías.

Todavía recordaba la primera vez que se hablaron… y la única.

Emmett en ese entonces no era tan fornido ni musculoso y aunque hacía su mayor esfuerzo en el equipo de futbol, no era lo suficiente bueno como para que los populares lo tomaran en cuenta. Había sido a finales de mayo —lo recordaba bien porque estaban todos melancólicos por cursar el último día en aquel triste colegio—, Emmett se había agarrado a golpes contra un cretino que se burlaba de los rizos oscuros que se formaban detrás de su cabeza y de su ropa de segunda mano. En sí se estaba burlando de su pobreza. Emmett siempre había sido muy enérgico y buen amigo, pero no era de los que soportara burlas… no mientras pudiera defenderse. Le rompió la nariz a aquel cretino y le dejo un esplendido ojo cárdeno. Con lo que el chico bonachón no contaba era con que lo iban a reprender limpiando inmobiliario a la salida de clases y con que no podría asistir al baile de graduación. ¡Con lo que le importaba aquel baile! Todo mundo asistiría a pompearse delante de los demás con sus mejores harapos. Él no era un chico de dinero, su madre y apenas podía mantenerlo, así que de todas formas ya había decidido no asistir.

Estaba en el aula de teatro quitando chicles de debajo de los pupitres cuando escuchó un portazo e inmediatamente escuchó un sollozo. Como estaba hasta atrás del salón, la persona que había entrado no se había percatado de su presencia. El fornido se debatió internamente si exponerse delante de quien lloraba o mejor hacerse tonto y esperar a que se marchase. Pero cuando espió por debajo de las patas del mesa-banco y vio que era Rosalie Hale… no pudo evitar brincar.

—¿¡Quién está ahí! —gritó ella asustada.

Emmett se rascó la cabeza y levantó las dos manos, como si fuera un ladrón atrapado por la policía.

—Lo siento.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Las clases terminaron hace una hora —le acusó.

Aunque él podía haberle contraatacado con la misma pregunta, decidió simplemente contestarle.

—Estoy castigado y ando limpiando éste salón.

Los ojos de la rubia aún estaban inundados de lágrimas, pero eso no la detuvo para escrutarlo intensamente.

—¡Haz como que nunca me has visto así! Si me entero que le dijiste a alguien no vivirás para contarlo.

Emmett frunció el ceño, puso la mano extendida en su frente —simulando saludar a un general— y juntó los pies.

—Sí, señora. ¿Y no quiere de una vez que le dé un masaje en los pies?

El rostro sorprendido de Rosalie fue todo un poema. Emmett botó la carcajada y ella pareció enfurecerse.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso?

—Tú rostro.

—¿Desde cuándo mi rostro es gracioso? He escuchado a hombres decir que mi rostro es una oda la belleza, pero jamás que fuese un chiste.

—Quizás nunca te han visto bien.

Los ojos de Rosalie se entrecerraron con mayor intensidad y sus mejillas se encendieron.

—No puedo creer que me estés insultando. Ni siquiera nos conocemos.

—Pues qué raro. Llevamos juntos la clase de acondicionamiento físico, y que yo recuerde, te llegué a ayudar con tus ejercicios. Bueno… fue solo una vez.

La mirada de Rosalie se suavizó un poco. No había rastro de lágrimas.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Emmett. Emmett McCarty.

—Ros…

—Rosalie Hale —la interrumpió él—. Todos sabemos quién eres.

Ella sonrió con suficiencia y se acercó a él.

—¿Puedo saber por qué estás castigado?

—Por pelearme con el junior más grande de todos.

—¿Tú fuiste el que le partió la cara a Royce King?

—Sí. Ese malnacido me la debía. Tenía burlándose de mí toda la temporada.

Royce King era el quarterback del equipo de futbol, la estrella del colegio… el novio de Rosalie Hale. ¡Ouch! Lo había olvidado por completo.

Cerró los ojos esperando una reprimenda de la rubia, algo como: ¡Cómo te atreves a arruinar a mi pareja de baile a sólo un día! ¡Cretino, cerdo inculto! Pero en vez de eso escuchó un aplauso.

Emmett abrió los ojos confundido y vio a Rosalie sonriendo y batiendo sus palmas. Ahora fue ella la que se soltó a carcajadas.

—¿De qué ríes? —preguntó él, confundido.

—De tu cara.

—¿Ahora mi cara es la graciosa?

—Sí, y mucho —la rubia se acercó hasta él y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Gracias.

El sonrojo que Emmett mostró sólo logro enternecer más a la popular Rosalie Hale y volvió a darle otro beso, pero en la otra mejilla. Emmett trató de reponer la postura. Ya de cerca, los ojos azules de la rubia parecían dos inmensos lagos.

—¿Puedo saber a qué se debe eso? —profirió él, confundido.

—A que por fin alguien puso en su lugar a ese idiota. Bueno, alguien más aparte de mí.

—¿De ti?

—Sí. Acabo de rematarlo, reventándole la boca con una bofetada —dijo y le mostró su mano enrojecida.

Emmett sonrió resplandecientemente.

—Con que… chica mala. ¿eh?

—Algo así —dijo ella, con una mirada un poco distante.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué le diste el pilón a ese junior?

Ella lo escrutó por un momento, pero después se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué podía perder?

—No pude… hacerlo.

El rostro confundido de Emmett le dio a entender que no estaba comprendiendo lo que le estaba tratando de explicar.

—Tú sabes —retomó ella—, ha-cer-lo —remarcó cada silaba—. No estaba lista y a él no le gustó mucho la idea. Acaba de dejarme y se burló de mí delante de todo el equipo de futbol y las porristas. Mi vida se ha ido por el caño en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Emmett empuñó las manos y sintió unas irrefrenables ganas de correr contra el imbécil aquel y partirle la cara… de nuevo. Pero se controló cuando vio a Rosalie Hale enjugarse las lágrimas de nuevo.

Sin poder evitarlo, Emmett estiró un brazo y juntó a la rubia a su pecho.

—No importa —dijo ella mojando la varonil camisa. De hecho, no parecía sorprendida cuando él la apretujó a su cuerpo—. Sé que valgo mucho, pero eso no quita que mi orgullo haya sido pisoteado.

Emmett posó sus dos enormes manos en el rostro perfecto de la diva y la vio ardientemente a los ojos.

—No dejes que el orgullo te haga sentir así. Menos mal que te diste cuenta de la clase de patán que es ese junior hijo de papi y no le entregaste lo más importante que tienes. Tu entereza como mujer —no sabía de dónde fregados se había sacado esas cursis palabras, quizás tanta platica con su madre de cómo tratar a las mujeres le había servido de algo después de todo—. Tú vales más que cualquier acostón en el asiento trasero del auto o a escondidas en algún cubículo de aseo. Tu eres hermosa, una especie de ángel y mereces que alguien te trate con el respeto que tú te mereces.

La mirada acongojada de Rosalie fue sublime. Incrédula contempló los ojos del fornido y vio en ellos que el chico no le mentía, que le hablaba con la verdad y con una moral que jamás creyó que un hombre de su edad poseería. ¿Un hombre que la mereciera? ¿Un hombre que la trate con respeto? ¿Un hombre quizás… como él?

Las lágrimas seguían en los parpados azules, pero ya no eran causadas por el imbécil de Royce King, esas lágrimas eran de Emmett McCarty, el primer chico que Rosalie, conocía que no le hablaba al oído sólo para internar acostarse con ella, era el primer hombre que la había dicho una realidad un tanto cursi, pero a fin de cuentas realidad. El mundo no se acaba con un cretino como Royce, el mundo sigue girando y ella se merecía algo mejor. A fin de cuentas esa era su política, ella se merecía todo.

Se separó del bonachón y le sonrió con todo su corazón.

—Acabas de hacerme entrar en razón. Gracias Emmett, en serio.

—Soy un hombre serio —bromeó él, sonriéndole.

—Tengo que irme, tengo clases de actuación en una escuela privada —se acercó a él y volvió a darle un beso en la mejilla y le dio la espalda. Llegó hasta la puerta y de repente volteó a verlo de nuevo—. ¿Iras al baile?

Emmett estuvo a punto de contestarle pero ella lo interrumpió.

—Estaré sin pareja… espero verte ahí —dijo y después salió del aula.

—¡Emmett! ¡Emm! —Emmett sacudió la cabeza y vio a Alice parada delante de él, agitando las manos delante de sus ojos—. Hasta que reaccionas, por un momento pensé que te nos habías ido.

—Lo siento, estaba pensando.

—En Rosalie Hale, supongo.

—Sí.

Alice negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

—¡Eres increíble! Sí que estás obsesionado con esa mujer.

Emmett rascó su cabeza un poco abochornado. Miró a su amiga con ojillos rogones y juntó sus dos palmas.

—Ayúdame para verla.

—No sé si…

—Ayúdame y te presento con Jasper Whitlock.

El rostro de Alice se iluminó y se llevó una mano a la boca.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Emmett se carcajeó y la apuntó con un dedo.

—Eres muy obvia. Cada vez que pasa a dejar un paquete te pones a brincar… más que de costumbre y te pones a hablar como loca… más que de costumbre también.

Ella abrió la boca para rebatirlo… pero no dijo nada. Emmett sonrió con suficiencia y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Aceptas o no?

Alice entrecerró los ojos y después de unos segundos estiró una mano. Él tomó la diminuta mano y la estrechó firmemente.

—Sólo acepto porque sé que ese hombre es "el hombre"

—¿El hombre? —preguntó Emmett con rostro divertido.

—Sí, él es "el hombre". Mi destino esta trazado con él a mi lado.

—Estás loca brujita.

Alice le sacó la lengua y quitó su mano de golpe.

—Tenemos un trato Emmett, pero tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo te diga, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí.

El fortachón dio un último vistazo a la pantalla y suspiró feliz. Siempre había estado enamorado de la diva escolar pero creyó que su amor estudiantil se borraría con el paso de los años. Pero el ver a Rosalie Hale en la pantalla grande, las marquesinas de los cines, en los periódicos y hasta en las malditas cajas del cereal se lo hacía más complicado.

Miró de refilón a Alice Brandon —que había regresado al recibidor— y los dos asintieron en complicidad. Él le presentaría al repartidor de UPS: Jasper, y ella se encargaría de que pudiera ver a Rosalie Hale. Quizás y con un poco de suerte, ella lo reconocería.

_Ojala… __—_pensó Emmett tomando su escoba y retirándose al cuarto de empleados.

_Ojala._

_

* * *

_

Hola a todas, aquí les dejo éste mini-fic que constará de 3 capítulos. Millones de besos y espero sueñen con el bombón divino de Emmett *0* Las amoooo.

_**Kokoro**_


	2. Parte 02

**Summary: **Ella es afortunada, es una estrella, pero llora, llora y llora y su solitario corazón piensa: si no me falta nada en la vida entonces ¿por qué estas lágrimas vienen cada noche?

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes son de mi adorada Meyer.

* * *

**Lucky**

**02**

_And they say…_

_She's so lucky, she's a star…_

_But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking._

_If there's nothing missing in my life. Then why do these tears come at night?_

_

* * *

_

La soledad abrumadora la consumía lentamente. Ella era Rosalie Hale, la estrella del momento, la diva de la pantalla grande. Tenía la belleza, el porte y sobre todo el dinero. No había capricho alguno que no pudiera realizar… ¿entonces por qué se sentía tan miserable?

Se puso sus gafas de sol y fingió su mejor sonrisa.

_Bueno, allí voy._

En cuanto puso el primer pie en el escalón del aeroplano, los flashes de las cámaras amenazaron con cegarla. Para eso eran las gafas, más que para detener el daño de los rayos del sol, eran para detener los flashes de los paparazzi; eso sin contar que tapaban las malditas ojeras que coronaban sus ojos. Resopló una vez y después volvió a saludar y a sonreír ante las cámaras.

Su representante corrió en su auxilio tratando de ahuyentar a los reporteros con la ayuda de un fortachón que no pudo ver más que de espaldas. El tumulto fue espantoso, se sentía asfixiada e impotente, con unas ganas enormes de correr y de perderse por el mundo. Adoraba ser venerada y aclamada, pero ya había llegado a un punto en donde todo eso le ahogaba. Se sentía sobreprotegida y sin vida propia, como si tuviera que actuar y hacer todo para los demás… no para sí misma.

Como pudo corrió hasta la limosina que la esperaba y se metió junto con su representante. Respiró un poco más tranquila y se quitó los lentes.

—¡Vámonos de aquí! Aprisa, Vera.

Vera —su representante—, asintió y volteó a la cabina del chofer. La puerta del copiloto se abrió abruptamente y vio como el corpulento que había visto en momentos anteriores se subía.

—Sólo esperábamos a que se subiera tu guardaespaldas.

Un resoplido nada discreto salió de la boca de la rubia. ¿Para qué fregados necesitaba un guardaespaldas en Phoenix? La ciudad era reconfortante y linda pero no era Los Ángeles, no era la gran cosa o por lo menos ella lo creía así. Conocía esa ciudad desde siempre… allí había crecido y vivido hasta que había decidido irse a Hollywood para poder hacer su carrera de actriz una realidad.

—No necesito de un guardaespaldas.

—Por supuesto que sí lo necesitas. Eres nada más ni nada menos que Rosalie Hale. Todos quieren ser tú o cómo tú. Y eso señorita… eso es mucho poder para una persona.

Volvió a resoplar enfadada. Vera tenía razón. Todos querían ser como ella… todas se teñían el cabello para tenerlo como el de ella, usaban su ropa y adoptaban sus modales. Era cierto, todos querían ser como Rosalie Hale… el problema con eso es que ella misma no sabía quién era. Se encogió en el asiento y miró por la ventana como arrancaba el coche dejando atrás a los periodistas.

Rosalie fijó su vista al frente y se preguntó que sería bueno hacer. Tenía ganas de reunirse con algunos de sus viejos amigos, pero el problema con eso es que ya no sabía si tenía amigos. Probablemente todos acudirían a su llamado, pero no por lo que vivieron juntos en su juventud, sino que lo harían por lo que ella vive en el ahora.

Realmente no tenía amigos, y es probable que no los tuviera nunca más, porque todas las personas que se le acercaban, era por algún objetivo. Siempre era así.

Agarró su ipod, se puso los audífonos y lo encendió a todo volumen. Vera le hablaba, pero se dio el lujo de ignorarla. No tenía nada de ánimos de escuchar el itinerario del día, sólo quería perderse en sí misma y relajarse.

Cerró los ojos y la canción de amor que se reproducía en su ipod le caló en lo hondo; hablaba de dos personas que se amaban sin medidas y sin importar las clases. Qué lindo sería que ese tipo de cosas pasaran en la vida real. Ojala ella pudiera amar y que la amaran de la misma forma. Su mirada se nubló y de repente se sintió más sola. Nunca había amado a nadie de verdad ni nadie la había amado así.

Decían que ella era afortunada, que lo tenía todo, y es probable que el mundo tuviera razón. Pero lo único que no tenía era lo que más deseaba, ser amada por lo que es por dentro y no sólo lo que hace o representa.

Quiso dejar de sentir lástima por ella misma y mejor le prestó atención al panorama.

Pasaron por varios lugares que recordaba. La heladería con la que solía ir con sus amigos después de clases. Sonrió sinceramente y recordó su época de estudiante de colegio.

No cabía duda de que esa había sido su época más feliz.

Recordó de repente a cierto chico que había dejado huella en su vida. Empuñó una mano y el coraje emergió desde las entrañas hasta la mueca que reflejó su boca. Gracias a las sabias palabras de ese tonto, ella nunca había vuelto a ser la misma. Ese chico le había dicho que ella se merecía lo mejor y como ella creyó firmemente en lo que él le decía, nunca se había conformado con nada más que con lo mejor. ¿Cómo podía considerarse eso un problema? Pues para Rosalie lo era porque gracias a eso no podía ser feliz con las simples cosas de la vida. Los pocos novios que había tenido la parecían insuficientes y todas las veces que quiso entregarse a un hombre habían sido un fiasco…

Sacudió la cabeza vez más y se quitó los audífonos.

—Vera, hoy no me siento con ánimos de nada. Nada de conferencias de prensa, nada de lo del comercial. Cancela todo lo que tengas para mí el día de hoy.

Vera la vio con cara de: "¿estás locas o qué?" y a Rosalie no pudo importarle menos.

—No puedo hacer eso. Debes ir con los ejecutivos de Pocky Cola, el comercial se firmara en unos cuantos días y quedamos de ponernos de acuerdo, hoy.

—Pues no me apetece salir ahora. Quiero relajarme en el jacuzzi y quizás ver una película por la televisión.

El rostro incrédulo de Vera hizo que Rosalie soltara una carcajada.

—No me pongas esa cara. No pienso matar a nadie.

—Es que no puedo creer que me estés pidiendo eso. ¿Quién eres tú y qué le hiciste a Rosalie Hale?

Rose sonrió más ampliamente, se encogió de hombros y volvió a colocarse los audífonos. Estaba cansada y aturdida y no pensaba poner un pie fuera de su cuarto de hotel, eso era seguro.

Se registraron en el hotel a los pocos minutos de haber abandonado el aeropuerto. La linda recepcionista era extremadamente enérgica y alegre. Por un momento Rosalie la envidió ¿Cómo alguien podía sonreír de una manera tan natural y espontanea? Ignoró sus pensamientos y tomó su llave.

—Piso ocho, ¿cierto?

—Correcto —canturreó la pequeña recepcionista.

Rosalie volteó a ver su equipaje y de reojo vio como la recepcionista —que según su gafete se llamaba: Alice— le guiñaba un ojo a alguien detrás de ella. La curiosidad pudo con la diva del momento y disimuladamente trató de ver a quién le hacía señas. No quiso verse muy obvia pero sólo pudo ver a Vera haciendo una llamada y al corpulento guardaespaldas cruzado de brazos. Sacudió la cabeza y mejor se fue hasta el elevador. Ya se encargarían los demás de llevar sus cosas a su habitación.

Apretó el botón para subirse al ascensor, se introdujo en él y cuando estaba a punto de cerrarse una mano lo detuvo. Era el guardaespaldas. El quejido que Rosalie soltó no le pasó desapercibido al joven.

—A donde quiera que usted vaya, tengo que estar ahí —se justificó él. Se colocó a su lado y la puerta corrediza se cerró.

—Sólo eso me faltaba, tener una sombra pegada a mí por el día.

—Y por la noche.

El disgusto de Rosalie fue tal que no pudo evitar dedicarle la peor de sus miradas. Pero cuando lo hizo por fin reparó en la apariencia del chico. Alto, increíblemente musculoso, de cabello oscuro y un poco rizado, traía un traje sastre gris y unos lentes oscuros. A pesar de que ella lo había visto con una mirada espantosa el tipo le sonreía de una manera arrebatadora. Era sexy sin duda. De repente pensó en que ser vigilaba por la noche no era tan mala idea.

—Supongo que no me dejaras ninguna elección ¿no es así?

—No, ninguna.

Ella suspiró resignada y regresó su vista a los números que corrían indicando el número de piso en el que estaban. Inspiró profundamente para relajarse pero lo único que consiguió fue llevarse el aroma del hombre que estaba parado al lado de ella, era un olor masculino y fresco. Se mordió el labio nerviosa y trató de despejarse la cabeza. El ascensor profirió un chillido indicando que habían llegado al piso ocho y se abrieron sus puertas.

El guardaespaldas hizo una simulada reverencia para que avanzara ella primero y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sonrojó y avanzó. Podía sentir los pasos de él detrás de ella y el corazón comenzó a martillarle el pecho. El tipo era muy atractivo, eso no le podía pasar por desapercibido. Lo miró de reojo cuando metió la llave de su cuarto y trató de imaginarse la forma de sus ojos. Algo tenía ese hombre que se le antojaba terriblemente familiar.

Abrió el cuarto y dejó la puerta abierta para que el hombre la siguiera. Fue hasta un sofá y se dejó caer en él. Era muy cómodo.

—Al fin algo acolchonado y decente.

El guardaespaldas estaba en la puerta cruzado de brazos viendo como entraban algunos botones y dejaban las maletas. Trató de no verse tan obvia zorreando al musculoso hombre y mejor prendió el televisor. Definitivamente la falta de hombres estaba afectando su cerebro.

—¿Y? —preguntó Vera entrando a la habitación y viéndola emocionada—, ¿Verdad que es una bonita habitación?

—Es decente. Pasable.

Vera se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Por qué nada es suficiente para ti?

—Porque yo me merezco lo mejor y nada está a mi nivel.

La cara de escepticismo de Vera le hizo cuestionarse si no era que ya tenía todo lo mejor que ya no le sorprendía nada más.

—Puedes esperarnos afuera —le dijo Vera al guardaespaldas.

Él asintió con la cabeza y salió dando un portazo.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Vera frunciendo el ceño.

—Ni idea.

—¡Hay! Pero está… Dios. Es el hombre más guapo que he visto en la faz de la tierra. Nos lo recomendó la recepcionista de éste hotel. ¿A poco no está para comérselo sin guarnición?

—Es guapo —confesó la rubía—, pero hay mejores.

Vera sacudió la cabeza y se agarró la sien.

—¡Eres increíble! Si no fueras mí clienta favorita ya te habría mandado a freír espárragos.

—Y si tú no fueras la mejor representante, yo te habría mandado a ti a comértelos.

Vera se carcajeó un momento y se encogió de hombros.

—Vamos, Rose. Relájate un momento, sé todo lo que te has esforzado para llegar hasta dónde estás, pero necesitas darte cuenta de que no existe nadie perfecto, no eres tan perfecta querida y afuera no vas a hallar al hombre perfecto.

Rose iba a argumentar algo pero Vera levantó la mano indicándole que guardara silencio.

—De acuerdo. Busca a don perfecto, que dudo que lo halles. Pero te he estado viendo Rose, cada vez te ves más infeliz y te oído llorar por las noches.

Los ojos abiertos como platos de Rose la vieron incrédula.

—Conozco más de ti de lo que crees. Y sé lo que necesitas.

—¿A sí? Y dime qué es eso, si se puede saber.

—Soltarte el pelo.

—Pero si lo llevo suelto —alegó apuntando a su hermosa y extensa cabellera.

—En el sentido figurado. Diviértete, ama lo que haces. No sólo lo hagas por ser la mejor. Las cosas sencillas y simples a veces son las mejores. Considera qué es lo mejor para ti. ¡No sé! Acuéstate con un hombre… pero con discreción no te quiero al rato con reputación de Paris Hilton o Britney Spears.

Rosalie se carcajeó ampliamente y asintió.

—Está bien. Tomare en cuenta lo que me dices.

—Sí, claro. He escuchado esa misma mentira un millón de veces. Me voy a mi cuarto para tratar de arreglar el embrollo en el que me metiste al no querer hacer nada hoy. Si me necesitas, estaré en la habitación de a junto.

—De acuerdo.

—Ah… —dijo Vera desde la puerta —No seas mala con Emmett. El tipo está buenísimo y me alegra el día el sólo verlo. ¡Más te vale que no lo ahuyentes!

—¿Cómo dijiste que se llamab…

—Relájate —dijo Vera ignorándola y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El guardaespaldas se llamaba Emmett. Emmett. Se llevó las manos a la cara y trató de recordar a aquel cretino que le había arruinado la vida.

No se acordaba mucho de su físico. Sólo recordaba que era musculoso, alto y que su cabello negro era ligeramente rizado. Quitó las manos de su rostro de golpe y volteó a ver la puerta. Como si quisiera atravesar la puerta con rayos X, se imaginó ahí parado al guardaespaldas y comenzó a fantasear con él con algunos siete años menos.

¡Madre mía! ¿Qué tantas probabilidades habían de que el guardaespaldas fuera el mismo chico que le había llenado la cabeza de ideas que ahora la hacían infeliz? Nerviosa se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos. Él no le había dicho nada, quizás y sólo eran coincidencias… pero y si no, y el tipo ni siquiera la reconocía… ¡Al demonio! Ella era Rosalie Hale, tenía que reconocerla. Definitivamente no podía ser él. No, no podía. ¿O sí?

Volteó al reloj y vio que eran ya las siete de la tarde. Ya no tardaba el sol en ocultarse. En su mente comenzó a maquinarse un malévolo plan para averiguar si él era o no el mismo Emmett que había conocido y de una vez aprovecharía para "soltarse el pelo". Una sonrisa macabra surcó sus labios y corrió hasta el baño para relajarse un momento y empezar a arreglarse. Probablemente sería una locura lo que iba a hacer, pero lo tenía que hacer por su bien y su seguridad mental.

Soltarse el pelo, no sonaba tan dificil... o eso creyó.

* * *

Aquí les dejo la segunda parte… ¿Qué creen que hará la diva de Rose? Jojojo… un millón de besos mordelones hermosas. Gracias infinitas por su amor y apoyo.

**Kokoro**


	3. Parte 03

**Summary: **Ella es afortunada, es una estrella, pero llora, llora y llora y su solitario corazón piensa: si no me falta nada en la vida entonces ¿por qué estas lágrimas vienen cada noche?

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes son de mi adorada Meyer.

* * *

**Lucky**

**03**

_Lost in a image, in a dream, but there's no one there to wake her up_

_And the world is spinning, and she keeps on winning, but tell me what happens when it stops?_

_They go…_

"_Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"_

_

* * *

_

Estaba tan triste y decepcionado que de esa chica que solía brillar con luz propia no quedara ni una pizca, que tuvo que controlar el impulso de dejarlo todo y olvidarse de la frívola e insensible Rosalie Hale.

Escucharla en la limosina fue un ataque directo a sus recuerdos, pero verla a los ojos en la habitación y escucharla decir que nada era suficiente para ella, lo hizo hervir en lo más profundo de su ser.

Esa maldita mujer no era ni una pizca de lo que una vez había sido la estudiante Rosalie Hale.

Ella no era la mujer que él admiraba.

Era una mujer como cualquier otra del medio, una maldita ambiciosa y repulsiva. Podía seguir siendo una belleza, pero su alma estaba más podrida que nada.

Recargó su cabeza contra la puerta tratando de relajarse e intentando recopilar las suficientes fuerzas para soportar los escasos días que la haría de guardaespaldas. Escuchó el ruido del picaporte, se hizo a un lado y vio salir a la simpática representante que le decía algo a Rosalie desde la puerta. No le prestó atención y se mostró serio cuando la mujer pasó a su lado.

—Disculpa, Emmett…

Sacudió levemente la cabeza y miró a la representante de la muñequita de cristal. Ella le sonreía con picardía y lo observaba fijamente.

—Sabes… ella ha perdido la noción de lo que realmente vale la pena en la vida.

Frunció el ceño desconcertado y miró a la rubia mujer de cabello corto. No era tan hermosa como Rosalie, pero sin duda era muy guapa. Quitó un poco la rigidez de su cuerpo y se acercó levemente a ella.

—No tiene porque justificarla ante mí. Yo no soy nadie.

Y sí, eso era totalmente cierto, él no era absolutamente nadie más que un ex barrendero que había dejado tirado su trabajo para convertirse en un guardaespaldas de una semana o menos, todo para poder estar cerca de la diva del momento.

Era un soberano estúpido.

—Eres un apuesto guardaespaldas, si me permites decir.

Emmett le sonrió de lado. La chica le estaba coqueteando descaradamente y aunque era simpática y bonita… su corazón latía por la maldita bruja que estaba detrás de la puerta que vigilaba.

¿Qué idiota podía amar a un amorío de adolescente después de tantos años?

¿Qué idiota podía amar a tan frívola mujer?

Él, él era ese idiota.

—Tú también eres hermosa, si me permites decir —repitió él, sonriéndole.

Vera se mordió el labio y caminó dos pasos.

—No pierdas la cabeza con ella, sé que es pesada y completamente fastidiosa, pero es mi mejor cliente y está muy confundida con lo que a la vida se refiere.

—Sería bueno que alguien le enseñara un poco de la vida.

—Sí, sería bueno.

Vera se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Si además de cuidar su espalda, cuidas su corazón, serás mi héroe.

Ahora sí que Emmett la vio extrañado y con ojos entrecerrados.

—Vi como la ves. Y déjame te digo que conociéndola… creo que a ella también le gustaste.

Sí claro, seguramente ella había quedado fascinada con su traje de segunda mano y sus lentes marca patito. O de seguro la rubia descerebrada creía que usaba calzoncillos de ositos cariñositos y ponys… cielos, eso de seguro era sexy para esa loca.

—Quita ese ceño fruncido —dijo Vera, regresándolo a la realidad—, es verdad lo que te digo. Me urge que Rosalie se divierta un poco y que pase un momento agradable. Si tú eres el encantador macho que lo logre, te estaré eternamente agradecida.

—Está bien, pero creo que mi trabajo era de guardaespaldas, no de gigoló semental a domicilio.

Vera se carcajeó y se talló los ojos.

—¡Para acabarla eres simpático! Si Rose no se aprovecha de ti, puede que yo haga mi lucha.

Sonrió un poco abochornado y sacudió la cabeza.

—Mi trabajo se limita a cuidarla.

—Y no espero menos —dijo Vera sonriente—, no espero menos.

Le dio la espalda y se fue hasta su habitación dejándolo solo y con una cara que reflejaba un semblante lleno de dudas.

¿Qué rayos había sido eso?

0*0*0

Terminó de ponerse el labial y aventó un beso al espejo. Salió del baño y fue hasta el balcón que adornaba su habitación. La vista no era muy llamativa pero se sintió bien al contemplar las luces de la ciudad. Era una noche agradable y el viento soplaba suavemente meciendo los pocos cabellos sueltos que se habían soltado de su coleta.

Cobró valor y se acomodó el escueto vestido rojo que había escogido para salir.

"Bueno, allí voy"

Entró a su recamara, se colocó la peluca castaña que tenía para situaciones especiales —esa era sin duda una situación especial—, tomó su pequeño bolso de mano y movió las caderas seductoramente hasta llegar a la puerta.

Cuando la abrió, echó un rápido vistazo y vio a Emmett recargado en la pared viéndola con rostro confuso. Ya no traía puestos las gafas y pudo ver claramente sus hermosos ojos.

Tenía que ser él. El parecido era increíble.

—¿Señorita Hale? —preguntó él con el ceño fruncido.

Sexy, sin dudas.

—Sí, soy yo.

Emmett la devoró con la mirada, eso sí, sin perder la pose de hombre fuerte y decidido.

—La peluca no me queda muy bien, ¿verdad?

—Creo que a usted todo le queda bien.

A Rosalie le complació escuchar ese comentario y le sonrió coquetamente.

—Eso es lo que todos me dicen.

—Supongo —dijo Emmett entre dientes.

Rosalie notó el disgusto en el varonil rostro. Se encogió un poco de hombros al no entender el porqué de su actitud y comenzó a menear las caderas con camino al elevador. Él marchó a su ritmo en cuestión de segundos.

—¿Puedo saber a dónde va? Debería de regresar a su habitación.

—Creí que sólo eras mi guardaespaldas, no mi carcelero.

Ella picó el botón del elevador y las puertas se abrieron. Se colocó en el centro del diminuto cuadrado móvil y vio complacientemente que él se colocaba a su lado.

—No quise sonar impositivo. Sólo me preocupa su seguridad.

—Y para eso le pago, debe de asegurarse de estar a mi lado, siempre. Parece ser bueno en su trabajo, y yo me merezco lo mejor. ¿Cree poder dar el ancho?

Emmett bufó mientras las puertas corredizas se cerraban.

—Lo mejor para la mejor.

Esa respuesta le gustó y sonrió seductoramente. Tan seductoramente que Emmett se estremeció de cuerpo entero y mejor se dedicó a verse las suelas de los zapatos.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo, el musculoso guardaespaldas la siguió hasta la salida del hotel, no sin antes saludar desapercibidamente a la recepcionista que lo miraba con expresión pícara.

Rosalie le ordenó detener un taxi. Él no tenía ni idea de lo que la loca rubia se proponía, pero no le quedaba más que esperar a ver qué sucedía. Un taxi se detuvo minutos después y él en un gesto caballeroso le abrió la puerta. Cuando le ofreció la mano para que entrara, ella se la estrechó de una manera extraña y familiar, como si por un momento ella lo hubiera reconocido. Él se extrañó, pero se apuró para ir a acomodarse al otro lado de la famosa actriz.

Estaba seguro que ella no lo recordaba… ¿como iba a hacerlo si él era un don nadie y ella se merecía lo mejor? Los don nadie no entran en la categoría de "lo mejor".

—¿A dónde? —preguntó el taxista.

Ella en vez de responder, volteó a ver a Emmett y levantó una ceja.

—Dile a donde.

Emmett se quedó congelado sin saber que responder. ¿Era una maldita prueba por parte de la rubia? ¡¿Él qué carajos iba a saber a donde quería ir la loca esa?

Al ver que no contestaba nada, ella le puso una mano en la pierna.

Maldición, ese mero gesto lo había exaltado como si fuese un adolescente.

—Dile al taxista al antro al que me llevaras.

La miró con fijeza y ella lo miró con la misma fuerza. La rubiecita estaba jugando a un juego que él no comprendía y no sabía hacia dónde los dirigiría, pero ella era la jefa, así que volteó al frente con el taxista y dijo con voz fuerte:

—Al Eclipse.

El conductor asintió y puso el auto en marcha.

Ella se acercó al oído de Emmett y pudo oler la varonil fragancia que la hizo morderse los labios y saborearse al hombre en silencio.

—No me llames Rosalie Hale.

Él, que parecía congelado en el sitio, frunció el ceño.

—¿Puedo saber por qué?

—El chiste es andar de incógnita, si no ¿para qué me puse la peluca?.

—Cierto. ¿Y mínimo puedo saber cómo quiere que la llame?

Ella se lo pensó un momento con un dedo en sus labios. ¡Rayos, como deseaba ser ese dedo!

—Rose Cullen.

—¿Rose? ¡Qué original!

—¿Se le ocurre uno mejor?

_Qué__ tal, víbora en traje de conejo. O, mamacita frívola. Cualquiera de los dos te viene a la perfección, así como ese escote._

—No, ninguno —respondió negando con la cabeza—. Supongo que la llamaré Rose —terminó volteando para susurrárselo muy, muy despacio al oído.

La escuchó tragar saliva y orgulloso infló su pecho. Menos mal que sí la podía hacer estremecer. Mediocre y pobre, pero con dotes para hacer temblar a la increíble diva del momento. Sonrió como niño.

Llegaron hasta el club nocturno que Emmett había escogido. Y él, como el caballero que era, la ayudó a bajarse, no sin antes darse una esplendida vista de sus kilométricas piernas.

Se maldijo así mismo. A pesar de darse cuenta de lo bruja que era, aún seguía latiéndole el corazón y no podía evitar sonreírle. Era un soberano idiota.

Avanzaron hasta entrar al club y trataron de hallar un asiento en el abultado sitio. El Eclipse, era el antro de moda, toda la crema y nata de la ciudad solía ir a ese sitio. Emmett no acostumbraba ir mucho a ese tipo de antros pero estaba familiarizado con el lugar. Alguna vez había ido a tomarse una que otra copa mientras se recreaba el ojo.

Entre el gentío encontró una mesa en la esquina y guió a la rubia actriz hasta ahí.

—Y ahora que estamos aquí, ¿qué?

—¿Qué de qué? —preguntó ella sonriente y con una ceja levantada.

—Sí, quisiera saber que haremos aquí.

—Pues yo pienso beber y bailar. No sé tú.

—¿Sola?

—¿Qué no se supone que para eso estás conmigo?

—Se supone que yo soy su guardaespaldas, yo estoy aquí para cuidarla. No para tomar y bailar.

—Es una lástima.

Rosalie le sonrió un momento y después llamó a un camarero para que le trajera una botella de vodka y una jarra de jugo de naranja. La música resonaba fuerte y ella ya no sabía cómo acercarse al musculoso guardaespaldas. Parecía que él estaba muy en su papel de guardaespaldas, pero estaba segura que era su Emmett, era el mismo chico que con palabras bonitas le había hecho triunfar y ser desdichada. Se tomó varias copas y se meneaba al ritmo de la música mientras que su acompañante la miraba parado y cruzado de brazos.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Venga y tómese una copa! ¡Realmente me está haciendo sentir como si estuviera sola!

Él levantó una ceja y la vio con una sonrisa burlona.

—Creí que ya había quedado claro que yo era el guardaespaldas. Estoy trabajando.

—Pues se supone que usted debe de obedecerme ¿no es así?

—Sí —gritó para que ella alcanzara a escucharlo—, supongo que sí.

—Pues bien. Le ordeno que tome a mi lado.

Emmett descruzó los brazos y se sentó a un lado de ella.

—Está bromeando ¿verdad?

—No suelo ser conocida por ser comediante.

Emmett enfrentó la azulada mirada unos segundos e inmediatamente tomó un vaso que la rubia había preparado momentos anteriores.

—Salud. Por la diva del momento —dijo Emmett y se empinó la bebida.

Ella le sonrió complaciente.

—Tómese otra —ordenó mientras la servía.

Emmett está vez no opuso resistencia. La tipa estaba loca y no valía la pena discutir más. A fin de cuentas la diva no iba a desistir hasta salirse con la suya. Tomó el nuevo vaso y volvió a beberlo de un trago.

—Muy bien. Hasta que lo hizo sin chistar —celebró Rose con una sonrisa.

—Supongo que está acostumbrada a que todo se haga como usted dice. No le da a los demás la oportunidad de decidir por sí mismos, así que para qué alegar con usted —dijo él, en cuanto dejó el vaso.

—No sé porque, pero eso me sonó a ofensa.

El ceño de la actriz se había fruncido y la boca estaba desdibujada en una mueca.

—Tómelo como quiera —dijo el guardaespaldas encogiéndose de hombros y sirviéndose otra copa. De nuevo, la tragó de un solo sorbo.

La rubia actriz estaba desconcertada. Quizás y se había equivocado, el Emmett que ella conocía era un caballero. Éste estaba al borde de convertirse en patán. Desilusionada se puso de pie y comenzó a menearse hacía la pista de baile.

—¿A dónde cree que va? —preguntó el musculoso, tomándola con fuerza del brazo.

—¡Suélteme! ¿A dónde cree usted que voy? ¡Voy a bailar!

—Puede ser peligroso, anda un poco tomada.

—Pues para eso lo tengo a usted, para que me cuide.

Jaló su brazo y él la soltó. Se dio la vuelta y en un caminadito muy digno se dirigió hacia el centro de la pista. Él venía detrás de ella.

¡Qué fastidio!

Se agachó y empujó a una que otra pareja para medio perderlo de vista. Estaba muy decepcionada de que nada saliera como ella había pensado. Había estado casi segura de que en ese ambiente, con una copita y solos, él le diría que era el mismo chico que había conocido en la preparatoria. Resopló molesta y vio por encima del hombro. Lo había perdido.

Sonrió con malicia y comenzó a bailar sola. Quizás y estaba medio loca pero se sintió extremadamente bien al dejarse llevar por la música. Sin cámaras y sin nadie que la estuviera atosigando, era como volver a sus inicios, se sintió libre. La peluca y la oscuridad de la noche eran buena compañía, sin duda. Vio a Emmett por encima del tumulto en varias ocasiones —era demasiado enorme como para pasar desapercibido— y corriendo, bailando y sonriendo como nunca se escondía para que no la encontrara. Era como jugar a las escondidas, claro que él no sabía que era un juego, ya que tenía el rostro totalmente afligido. Se sintió un poco culpable, pero se estaba divirtiendo muchísimo. Como hacía muchos años no lo hacía. Siguió moviéndose mientras el tic, tac del reloj seguía avanzando. Hubo varios chicos que bailaron con ella, pero a todos los dejaba botados porque corría para esconderse de su guardaespaldas. Sonriendo como niña y fue al baño para checarse la peluca, pero por estar vigilando que Emmett no la hallara chocó contra alguien.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo ella sonriendo como loca.

—¿Rosalie?

La rubia levantó la vista y vio a Royce King delante de ella. Los ojos se le desorbitaron y las piernas le temblaron. La habían reconocido, y no cualquiera, sino el patán de su ex novio.

—¿Qué tal Royce?

—¡Dios santo! No puedo creer que nos encontráramos aquí.

—El mundo es pequeño.

Royce dio un sorbo a su cerveza y la vio con lujuria. Reconocía perfectamente esa mirada en los hombres.

—Tengo que irme.

—¡No te vayas! —gritó él tomándola de un brazo—. Tómate una copa conmigo. Ya sabes, por los viejos tiempos.

Rosalie estuvo a punto de decirle que no, pero… ¿qué podía perder?. Lo que había pasado con él había sido cuando eran unos adolescentes, ahora eran adultos, dos personas completamente racionales. Y fuera lo que fuera de cada quien, Royce había sido su novio por tres años, habían compartido muchas cosas juntos.

—Creo que puedo tomarme esa copa.

La sonrisa de Royce le dio escalofríos, pero no le hizo caso a esa sensación de cosquilleo. Él le ofreció una cerveza y ella la tomó.

—¿Cómo te sienta la vida de actriz? Supongo que el dinero te llueve y los hombres también.

—Algo así.

Bebió unas cuantos sorbos cuando vio la cabeza de Emmett muy cerca. El tipo no se daba por vencido.

—Sabes qué, tengo que irme.

—¿Tan pronto? ¿Es que vienes acompañada?

—No, pero ando huyendo de mi guardaespaldas.

—Eso no es problema.

Royce agarró su mano y la jaló a la salida.

—¿Adónde me llevas?

—A cualquier sitio en el que podamos estar solos.

El comentario no le agradó mucho a la rubia. No estaba a gusto con la presencia de Royce, mucho menos sabiendo que él pretendía que estuvieran solos.

—No es buena idea. Creo que mejor regreso con él.

Royce la ignoró y la sacó del local nocturno a rastras. Ya afuera, vio que la calle estaba desierta, salvo por uno que otro par de borrachos. Rosalie sintió miedo.

—Voy a regresar.

—No —ordenó él y la jaló hacía el callejón de al lado del antro.

—¡Suéltame, Royce King!

Él comenzó a carcajearse y la recargó con rudeza contra la pared.

—Es bueno saber que recuerdas mi nombre, eso significa que aun te acuerdas de mí. Yo siempre pienso en ti. De hecho, cada vez que te veo en la tele me masturbo pensando en ti y en lo que me privaste.

La rubia puso una cara de espanto y el aire se le fue de los pulmones.

—¡Estás borracho Royce, no sabes lo que dices!

—Sé perfectamente lo que digo —dijo y se llevo la mano a la bragueta de su pantalón.

Rosalie vio con espanto como se la bajaba y se sacaba el pene.

—Ahora que te tengo aquí no dejare pasar la oportunidad.

—¡Estás loco! ¡Auxilio! —gritó pero fue interrumpida por una bofetada que le partió el labio.

Royce acarició su pene con una mano mientras que con la otra obligaba a Rose a que lo viera.

—Voy a follar con una estrella de Hollywood ¿quién lo hubiera dicho?

—Si no lo hice cuando eras mi novio. En éstas circunstancias mucho menos. Valgo mucho más de lo que tú podrías ofrecerme.

Royce volvió a abofetearla y después llevó la mano hasta su pierna. Ella volvió a gritar cuando sintió como esa asquerosa mano se deslizaba hasta su intimidad. No podía ser cierto de que la fueran a violar, ella era Rosalie Hale, diva, actriz y mujer del momento. A ella no le podía pasar algo así. Volvió a gritar y trató de arañar a Royce pero el muy imbécil le dio un puñetazo en la cara que hizo que se golpeara contra la pared. El golpe la dejo aturdida y sintió frio, mucho frio. Era probable que estuviera sangrando porque sintió mojado en la parte trasera de su cuello.

El patán arrancó sus braguitas y ella supo que lo haría, la iba a tomar en contra de su voluntad. La tiró al suelo y ella no pudo moverse. El dolor de cabeza la tenía mareada y era probable que perdiera la consciencia porque casi no escuchaba y la vista estaba demasiado nublada. Quizás y era lo mejor, ¿para qué querría estar consciente mientras el malnacido de Royce King la violaba?

Emitió un último gemido de dolor y escuchó un grito a lo lejos. Abrió los ojos con debilidad y vio a Emmett corriendo en su dirección. Era él, estaba salvada. Como pudo se aferró a la consciencia, no quería perderse de nada. No podía hacerlo.

—¡Que la sueltes! —gritó Emmett con furia y le aventó una patada en la cara.

El grito de dolor que emitió Royce la hizo sonreír. Estaba a punto de quedarse inconsciente.

—¡Maldito animal! ¡Te voy a matar desgraciado! Si no la tuviste antes, menos la tendrás ahora.

Royce se puso de pie tambaleándose, era probable que estuviera demasiado ebrio como para poder responder al ataque.

—Mira pobretón, si no te largas en éste momento lo pagaras.

Emmett sonrió sombríamente y le lanzó un fuerte gancho al estomago. A Royce se le fue el aire y el fortachón se acercó hasta el oído del cretino.

—Lo mismo dijiste en la prepa cuando te partí la madre. Rosalie te rechazó aquella vez, te rechazo hoy y te rechazará siempre, porque tú no eres más que un perdedor y ella no se merece a alguien como tú. Más bien, tú no te mereces a alguien como ella.

Lo sabía, era él.

Los ojos de Rosalie se llenaron de lágrimas. Era el mismo Emmett que había conocido cuando chica, era el mismo hombre ayudándola por segunda vez. Quiso saber cómo iban a terminar las cosas, pero no pudo… quedo inconsciente a los pies de la noche y de los dos hombres que se disputaban por su honor.

* * *

_**Hola, a todas. Sé que dije que eran 3 capítulos, pero como siempre parece que cambio de parecer XD Ahahahaha. En fin, les juro que no iba a meter a Royce de vuelta, pero después de pensármela mejor me dije… ¡Por qué no! Y pues **__**esto fue lo que salió. Ahora sí, espero que el siguiente capítulo sea el último… a menos que se me prenda el foco y se me ocurra algo más. XD ¿A poco Emmett no es un amor? Un millón de besos.**_

_**Kokoro**_


End file.
